


颠覆

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: “现在呢，你能感觉到这海浪带起的暴风了么？”帕里斯转过身，斜靠在精雕的栏杆上，看着他今日以及未来的俘虏，曾经的艾斯卡勒斯亲王，维罗纳的统治者，坐在那张实木桌的边缘，愤怒而绝望地盯着他。
Relationships: 帕亲王





	1. Chapter 1

颠覆  
CP：帕亲王，有罗朱女A男O和朱丽叶微切黑暗示

“失败的海风吹不到权力的陆地，不是吗？”帕里斯站在阳台上看着晚霞一点点落到地平面以下，而夜幕逐渐从西方升起。今天于他而言特殊又美妙，权力女神终于俯下身亲吻他嘴唇，而他终于得以从虚假微笑的面具中解脱。  
“现在呢，你能感觉到这海浪带起的暴风了么？”帕里斯转过身，斜靠在精雕的栏杆上，看着他今日以及未来的俘虏，曾经的艾斯卡勒斯亲王，维罗纳的统治者，坐在那张实木桌的边缘，愤怒而绝望地盯着他。  
“你个该死的，虚伪的，下贱的小人，”他的俘虏向他投下恶言，“跟那唯唯诺诺的卡普莱特男爵一样，只会在背后像只蚊子一样吸着人血…”  
“那又怎么样？”帕里斯歪歪头，渐袭的黑暗给他投下一片阴影，让他揶揄的目光在未知中隐去，“你不也是这样上位的么？”  
亲王一时语塞，被剥开的秘密让他战栗。他不确定帕里斯到底知道多少，那双狐狸般的眼睛总是眯起着，探索着，注意着那些无处遁形的秘密。他握紧手，指甲陷入肉内，冷静，他默念，冷静，别被这男人吓到，只要周旋得当，他就还有一线生机。  
“…所以呢？”亲王重新开口，隐去愤怒和失控，换上久经沙场的冷静的伪装，“现在你要杀了我么？”  
帕里斯皱起眉头，这种冷静让他本能地感到危险，而俘虏最后的挣扎却又让他感到厌倦。 “怎么会？杀了你太过无趣了。”  
“所以这就是你认为有趣的事情？”  
“都是过去的事了，现在想又有什么用呢？”帕里斯站在亲王面前，手指摸索着对方的脖颈，威胁般地按压着对方的喉结。  
“你已经失败了。”  
帕里斯拽下亲王的长裤，随手用皮带捆住对方的手腕，把那些挣扎用金属和皮革的冰冷束缚。他无视亲王的挣扎，没有给失败者从震惊中反应过来的机会，将手指沾着润滑猛地探入亲王的穴道。  
“滚开…！”亲王在椅子上扭动着，呕吐的欲望伴着刺骨的疼痛席卷而上，他感到恶心，感到无助，感到绝望，却又无能为力，只能看着夜幕中权力颠倒。他再清楚不过帕里斯想干什么，性是斗争永恒的主题。  
“你觉得你现在还有拒绝的权利么？”帕里斯勾起两根手指，毫不留情地为自己开拓空间。他喜爱女人，也喜爱男人，不过说到底，他只不过是喜欢别人的臣服罢了。他抽出自己，知道亲王在这空隙间挣不开皮带的束缚，然后解开自己的腰带。

只有简单润滑的入侵像匕首一样割开亲王，疼痛席卷而来，带着鲜血与征服的铁锈气息。他睁大眼睛，窒息着喘不过来气，疼痛逼迫他企图挣开帕里斯的桎梏，在令人胆战的注视下做出最后的挣扎。  
“第一次？”帕里斯拉紧皮带上的扣痕，把亲王紧紧按在扶手上，“明明对你的侍卫做了那么多次。”  
啊，他不知道真相。帕里斯戏谑地想。看看这惊慌而绝望的面孔，像是溺于大海的遇难者，永远也不知道自己将会下沉到多黑暗的深处。“多亏了你的侍卫，我们才能这么顺利地进到你的城堡里，而躲过那些对你‘忠心耿耿’的卫兵和无处不在的陷阱。”  
“闭嘴…”亲王咬着牙从流血的嘴唇中挤出些声音。他像是失去了尊严，被打碎又被拼起，伤痕累累却被人宝物似的观赏。阴茎仿佛烙铁般在他身体里永无止境地深入着，灼烧着他的每一寸皮肤，每一块破碎成粉末的尊严。他早该看透帕里斯的面具，但骄傲和让他熟视无睹，让他拉起自己的眼罩。  
“这么说起来，加入我们的人比我预计得要多好多。”帕里斯一点点地推入自己，鲜血润滑了肠道，痛苦和绝望充当了解脱。  
是吗，亲王沉默地想。疼痛让他发抖，而事实让他绝望。他像是红蓝家的提线木偶，被狼群啃食得只剩白骨，而这白骨又被压在帕里斯胯下，从已经腐烂的血肉中传来痛苦。  
“还有谁？”他开口，没费心思掩饰其中的颤抖。  
“茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀。”帕里斯抽插着自己，穴肉像亲王本人一样瘫软着吮吸他，“我们英勇而诱惑的双子。”  
他的侄儿，柔软的双子。他究竟是哪一步走错了才会落得这个下场呢？亲王尝试着在机械的抽插中蜷缩起自己，却又被帕里斯拽开，露出血淋淋的胸膛。未关的阳台寂静无声，只有乌鸦的叫声从远处划破天空。是从何时开始的呢？是他下达了禁令，还是判决那场决斗？阴霾渐袭，而他却等到一切倾覆。  
“没想到？”帕里斯深深地捅入阴茎，龟头破开颤抖着的内壁，也撬开维罗纳曾经的掌权人的。亲王抽动着吸气，胸膛起伏着，既像是屈辱的哭泣，又像是绝望的祈求。纹着艾斯卡勒斯纹章的戒指还套在无名指上，除了羞辱的意味却别无作用。帕里斯转动着这出自威尼斯最好的工匠之手的艺术品，而繁复的花纹借着这最后的机会尝试割伤他的手指。  
“不过还好朱丽叶对于权力没有一点兴趣，”帕里斯漫不经心地开口，带着捕食者的满足，嘴角还沾着猎物的鲜血，“如果她想，维罗纳没人能赢过她。”朱丽叶，这三个字像是捉摸不到的阴影一样逼近了亲王，而他甚至无法描摹出那未知的阴影。  
“杀了我，”死亡的欲望突然涌上他的心头，让他挺起身子靠近帕里斯，“杀了我。”  
帕里斯挑挑眉，然后带着某种奇异的神情停下来话语，专心致志地蹭过对方的内壁，听见夹杂这屈辱和痛苦的呻吟。他握紧对方的腰，维罗纳曾经的掌权人的皮革大衣早已被扔在书房门外，只留下里面薄薄的一层白色衬衣。他咬住对方的喉结，然后在他的俘虏的拒绝中射在对方的体内。  
房间一片沉默，而夜色颠倒着倒映出维罗纳新的掌权人的微笑。  
“我不会杀你，”帕里斯抽出自己的阴茎，看着维罗纳昔日的权力中心瘫软在椅子中间，腿间被白浊和血丝弄得泥泞一片。  
“毕竟杀了你可远不如这有趣。”

END


	2. 覆颠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请看到最后，诶嘿嘿

“失败的海风吹不到权力的陆地，不是吗？”帕里斯站在阳台上看着晚霞一点点落到地平面以下，而夜幕逐渐从西方升起。今天于他而言特殊又美妙，权力女神终于俯下身亲吻他嘴唇，而他终于得以从虚假微笑的面具中解脱。

“现在呢，你能感觉到这海浪带起的暴风了么？”帕里斯转过身，斜靠在精雕的栏杆上，看着他今日以及未来的俘虏，曾经的艾斯卡勒斯亲王，维罗纳的统治者，坐在那张实木桌的边缘，双手被捆缚着，愤怒而绝望地盯着他。

“你个该死的，虚伪的，下贱的小人，”他的俘虏向他投下恶言，跟那唯唯诺诺的卡普莱特男爵一样，只会在背后像只蚊子一样吸着人血…”

“那又怎么样？”帕里斯歪歪头，渐袭的黑暗给他投下一片阴影，让他揶揄的目光在未知中隐去，“你不也是这样上位的么？”

亲王一时语塞，被剥开的秘密让他战栗。他不确定帕里斯到底知道多少，那双狐狸般的眼睛总是眯起着，探索着，注意着那些无处遁形的秘密。他握紧手，指甲陷入肉内，冷静，他默念，冷静，别被这男人吓到，只要周旋得当，他就还有一线生机。

“…所以呢？”亲王重新开口，隐去愤怒和失控，换上久经沙场的冷静的伪装，“现在你要杀了我么？”

帕里斯皱起眉头，这种冷静让他本能地感到危险，而俘虏最后的挣扎却又让他感到厌倦。

“怎么会？杀了你太过无趣了。”

“所以这就是你认为有趣的事情？”

“都是过去的事了，现在想又有什么用呢？”帕里斯站在亲王面前，手指摸索着对方的脖颈，威胁般地按压着对方的喉结。

“你已经失败了。”

亲王的反应却是出乎帕里斯的意料，在他的触碰下亲王开始神经质的大笑，同时疯狂地扭动挣扎着，躲开了帕里斯的手。

“你在搞什么。”帕里斯疑惑又阴沉地揪起亲王的衣领，手下用力直接撕开了高档的柔软布料。性是权力斗争永恒的主题之一，他喜爱女人，也喜爱男人，不过说到底，他只不过也是喜欢别人的臣服罢了。

然而就在帕里斯的手指划过亲王的脖颈和锁骨，正要向下至胸膛的时候，刚刚喘匀气的亲王又开始颤抖，紧接着就又开始大笑。在帕里斯试图继续动作，按住亲王的大腿根部的时候，这笑声变得更加疯狂而不可控。

亲王笑得几乎抽搐，在笑声的间隙里艰难地呼吸，脸都涨得通红。

帕里斯试着继续扒掉亲王的裤子，然而当手掌擦过亲王的大腿和膝盖时，亲王已经笑到上气不接下气。

然后亲王似乎不小心呛到了自己的口水，于是脸憋得更红了，一边咳一边艰难呼吸一边还在不停大笑，同时挣扎的更加剧烈，甚至在这样狭小的椅子上都躲开了帕里斯的触碰。

看着额头憋到青筋绽露，满脸通红，一边狂笑一边咳嗽抽搐还在扭动的亲王，帕里斯放弃了。

他没想到堂堂前维罗纳亲王，竟然全身都是痒痒肉。


End file.
